robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
T-Wrecks
T-Wrecks was a heavyweight robot which competed in Series 7 of Robot Wars. It initially qualified for Series 3, but withdrew from the competition, and was replaced by the eventual Grand Finalist, Steg-O-Saw-Us. T-Wrecks finally competed in Series 7, where it lost in the first round to Hard and Kat 3. Versions of T-Wrecks T-Wrecks (Series 3) The team entered Series 3 with a wedge shaped robot armed with a spinning blade, also called T-Wrecks. It was much more reminiscent of its dinosaur-themed name, unlike its successor, and featured a blue colour-scheme with eyes. T-Wrecks (Series 7) In Series 7, T-Wrecks was a flat, invertible disc robot with eight serrated teeth. T-Wrecks, as a thwackbot, had no active weaponry, and instead relied on spinning on the spot to inflict damage. The interior of the robot was protected with a steel core, and the only vulnerable point was the receiver, as there was no room to include it within the core. Etymology Its name is a pun on the dinosaur Tyrannosaurus Rex, commonly known as T-Rex, alongside the word "wrecks" which references the robot's damaging nature. The Team T-Wrecks was entered into Robot Wars by Team Wrecks, a family team from Wellow in Northamptonshire. The team was captained by Graham Lawrence, who was joined by Graham Farquman and Anna Lawrence in the Seventh Wars. Robot History Series 7 In Heat K of Series 7, T-Wrecks was drawn against Belgian competitor Hard, and veterans Kat 3 and Velocirippa in the first round. It was pushed into the CPZ, taking hammer blows from House Robot Mr. Psycho. Little puffs of smoke began to appear from the machine, but T-Wrecks spun up and continued to move. Velocirippa charged T-Wrecks, bouncing off it and away. T-Wrecks resorted to spinning on the spot, but the well-armoured Hard willingly reversed into this attack, and bent the spikes of T-Wrecks. T-Wrecks became beached on the wedge shape of Kat 3, but it was then flipped by Hard. It landed on the back of Hard's wedge shape, so the Belgian robot reversed and pushed T-Wrecks into the pit, eliminating T-Wrecks from the competition. It was soon joined in the pit by Velocirippa, with Hard and Kat 3 winning the battle. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Trivia *Although T-Wrecks' withdrawal from Series 3 was not mentioned on the show, and the team's introduction was edited out, T-Wrecks could be seen in the pits behind the Haardvark team during their introduction. *The robot that replaced T-Wrecks after withdrawing from Series 3, and the other robot to lose in T-Wrecks' only battle both had names that were puns on dinosaurs, just like T-Wrecks. *T-Wrecks was only heavyweight robot to compete in Series 7 without featuring powered weaponry, although its sit-and-spin nature was enough for the robot to bypass the 'active weapon rule' in place for the series. *For the filming of Series 7, the Dutch team competing with Twister were accommodated at Graham Lawrence's homehttp://web.archive.org/web/20041020170514/http://www.team-twister.com/gallerys/6/pages/001.htm. References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Northamptonshire Category:Sit-and-Spin Robots Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots that forfeited a place Category:Invertible Robots Category:Dinosaur Themed Robots Category:Robots which debuted in Series 7 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 7 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 3